


Typical

by Elenhin



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-14
Updated: 2013-11-14
Packaged: 2018-01-01 11:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elenhin/pseuds/Elenhin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another elaboration of mine on a challange given to me by Aramirandme81 from her One Word at a Time series. </p>
<p>The word was typical, the line was;It’s Monday, it’s raining and it’s bitterly cold. But unlike a typical Monday Dawn only turns over and snuggles up to the warm body beside her.</p>
<p>As always, big thanks to Aramirandme81 for the pleasure and privlege.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Typical

Typical

 

It’s Monday, it’s raining and it’s bitterly cold. But unlike a typical Monday Dawn only turns over and snuggles up to the warm body beside her.

 

Anders has to be one of the most complicated people that Dawn has ever had the good or ill fortune to meet. Whenever you think you have figured him out, he turns around and changes completely. He can make you so mad that you honestly find yourself wondering how many years it would give you to kill him, for surely any judge would see the wisdom in the act and be understanding. You are allowed to defend yourself, and killing him just have to be an act of self defence when he is like that.

 

Then he turns around, completely around, several turns and you wonder how you ever did manage without him. You certainly can’t imagine ever getting along without him for that has to be impossible.

 

Anders can send her into fury, reduce her to tears, spark an incredible happiness and bring out the mother in her, all on the same day.

 

On a good day he can do so in under an hour, and make you want to slap him, hug him and kiss him in between.

 

That is Anders, it’s the way he is. It’s a typical day with him when he cheerfully comes into the office an hour late. She’s already running behind becuase she needs his signature.   
  
Anders however won’t sign it before he has regaled her with the details of some nasty sex story from last night, and she really, really just wants him to shut up because some of the stuff he tells her is stuff she does not want to imagine. She do not even want to think about it, she do not want to think about those parts of Anders.

 

She really hates him when he does that. Then he disappears shortly before lunch without really telling her what he’s doing. It drives her crazy and she means to tell him so, only he has her favorite lunch with him when he returns.

 

Of course, as soon as she is calm and feeling quite content with her life, enjoying her lunch, he starts talking about the girl behind the counter. Apparently the five minutes while her meal was being prepared was enough time for Anders to do something unspeakable with her. Her exclamation of disgust only appears to encourage him to go on on the subject, and Anders known no limit and have no decency. She is just about to tell him so when he turns those eyes to her, shining with happiness and she can’t do it becuase Anders does not know he’s doing anything wrong.

 

The way he laughs and goes back to his desk and actually works, she just can not bear to tell him what an ass he was just a few minutes ago, becuase he really does not know. Instead she sighs and turns back to her own work, frowning when she realizes that Anders has not brought back any lunch for himself, and she knows he did not eat when he was out.

 

Perhaps he realizes this too, becuase he pours a glass of vodka and it makes her stomach clench every time because it is not healthy to drink that much alcohol and Anders does not seem to care. He will have a glass or two, full glasses of vodka and she hates it.

 

It’s so typical of Anders to need that on a Monday, because he really can’t work without it. It did not take her long to realize that Anders really should be classified as an alcoholic and she ought to refuse to work for him unless he sought help.

 

The problem is he does not fit the pattern, he needs the alcohol, but at the same time he does not. He takes great care with his appearance and if he neglect eating properly it’s because he is working and not becuase he is drunk.

 

He is probably the only one she knows who can work better drunk than sober. The only problem Anders is aware of is that he tends to misplace his keys at those times but there really is a simple explanation for that. He usually just drops them on his desk and that is where she takes them.

 

She will stand for a lot of things, but there are limits.

 

She can to some extent understand the drinking, but she will never understand the drugs. She asked once, becuase Anders does not try to hide it from her. He is surprisingly open with her about something that carries a very real jail sentence. He admits to it, but do not really explain why he sees the need for it.

 

There are things that Anders will not tell her.

 

Like why he flinched away so violently when she turned around too close to him once. She had just been a little hurried to get her work done but had fetched some water from the decanter that was on Anders’ desk at the moment. She turned around to go back to her desk just as he leaned forward and the glass was just a few inches from his face. Anyone would have given a start, but Anders flinched away so violently it scared her. He flung himself backwards with a gasp, nearly falling out of his chair, his hands coming up, and afterwards he just tried to laugh it off.

 

She knows he did not have an easy childhood, that his father left the family when he was young and that his mother died leaving the oldest brother to raise the younger three. There are times she thinks that maybe that was a good thing. Things were probably better for the children after the parents were gone, but Anders will not talk about that so she do not know.

 

She thinks it is why love is so hard for Anders. He knows about sex and he knows about passion, but he does not really understand love.

 

Love is sex and passion, he do not have that gentle friendly touch. His hand on her arm is slightly demanding even when he is just telling her she has done a good job, his eyes on her are just a little hungry.

 

It took time to understand why it was like that.

 

Anders simply does not understand that a hug or a kiss can be just a friendly show of affection for he has never really learned how that works. Love is sex, and sex is love, and the other finer aspects of it he simply have yet to learn.

 

She’s been trying to teach him although it is not easy and she really do not know how. She has been trying to allow him to see by using friendliness and understanding. By putting a hand on his shoulder when she explains something to him and stands beside his chair. A quick friendly touch and even a hug on rare occasion, and Anders is learning.

 

Sometimes she thinks that as a child he learned this, but he had to forget it all to protect himself, and now he does not always have to protect himself anymore so now he has to learn again.

 

He is learning and she is glad for it, for there are times when you just really need a hug from a friend.

 

Anders can be surprisingly considerate, and when she wa starting to think that she would never meet someone she could share her life with, then she did. She can not know if it will last, but she knows it is good and Anders apparently is able to see the same thing, for when he is in town only for a few days he tells her to make the most of it.

  
Instead of expecting her to come into work, Anders gives her the day off, telling her that he can manage without her, and if he won’t be getting to have sex at least one of them should get lucky. He laughs away her thanks  and sends her off home with Gary. Which is why she is able to enjoy herself now. That is rather typical for Anders actually.

 

It’s Monday, it’s raining and it’s bitterly cold. But unlike a typical Monday dawn only turns over and snuggles up to the warm body next to her.

  
The End

 

Please comment, the Cricket is hungry, and recomends evryone to read One Word at a Time... 


End file.
